


all i ever wanted was love

by aurora_chiroptera



Series: Sokka/Suki/Zuko Family Fics [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (trans sokka is mentioned really briefly but i need y'all to know he's trans), Adoption, Betrothal Necklace (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Councilman Sokka (Avatar), Established Relationship, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Minor Aang/Katara, Multi, POV Zuko (Avatar), Politics, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Tea, Tenderness, sometimes a family is a badass warrior a councilman the fire lord a baby dragon and a baby human, trans sokka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Zuko would prefer if people stopped commenting on his private life. Unfortunately, he is the Fire Lord, so that's not going to happen any time soon.Luckily, he has a pretty amazing family.This is the story of how Izumi joined that family.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Sokka/Suki/Zuko Family Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809598
Comments: 33
Kudos: 521





	all i ever wanted was love

**Author's Note:**

> Would words like bisexual exist during this time period? Probably not, but it's also a fantasy world so I'm using them.
> 
> The timeline of this might be a little wobbly canon wise with when Republic City was founded, etc. but I think it makes sense for the story.
> 
> Quick CW for mentions of Zuko's and Toph's past abuse in their conversation with each other, and for mentions of past homophobia in the Fire Nation.

People liked to give Zuko their opinion, especially those older than him who still longed for the days of his father and grandfather to return. But those who longed for a stable peace also liked to try and tell him what to do. At least they were usually more direct about it. What Zuko was most surprised by was that people on both sides had opinions about his romantic relationship status, which he had hoped would be the one place he could avoid getting political.

"You're the Fire Lord, everything you do is political," Sokka pointed out from his left, before taking another bite of the feast before him.

"It's unfair," Zuko muttered, poking at his food but not feeling particularly hungry.

"I agree," Suki spoke up, leaning over from Zuko's other side. Aang and Katara's wedding spun around them as they rested in the corner, a moment of peace if not for Zuko's thoughts. "Everyone needs something of their own to control. Otherwise, how will there be a balance between work and life?"

"Hey, I didn't say I agreed with it, it's just how Zuko's advisors see things," Sokka rested an arm along the back of Zuko's chair. "And so do a good number of the political types outside of the Fire Nation."

Suki leaned over Zuko to grab a bun from off Sokka's plate. Zuko didn't try to stop a small smile at their antics. He picked up his own bun and added it to Suki's plate before she could steal it. Zuko relaxed, letting the snide comments that had been coming his way roll-off. He had no doubt that he would be asked a few more times that evening about when "such a celebration might be held in the Fire Nation?" Others might ask if he has brought a date or really do anything to remind him he had been Fire Lord for over ten years but had not married. As if it were their business.

"I can hear you thinking, leave that to Sokka," Suki said, turning in her chair so that she could rest her legs across Zuko and Sokka's laps. She was wearing a fancy tunic and pants set, her more comfortable look than the dress and armor she wore for work.

"This is really getting to you," Sokka said, sighing and dropping an absentminded kiss to Zuko's hair.

"It doesn't bother you?" Zuko asked him. "It affects you too."

Sokka pushed his food away, turning his full attention to Zuko. "It makes me angry and frustrated. I hate how they ignore Suki and myself. But I'm also not surprised by it."

"We knew it wouldn't be easy," Zuko sighed, taking Sokka's hand and tangling their fingers. "But I also wouldn't want anyone else at my side."

"Good, because it's going to take a lot more than some crusty old advisors to scare us off," Suki said, her hand resting on Zuko's other hand. "Now time to forget about them as best we can and enjoy this day."

"Yeah!" Sokka said, looking towards the crowd. "Though Katara and Aang are extra oogy today."

"Oogy? You're almost 30 you know," Zuko gave a little laugh, as Suki chuckled. "And it's their wedding. I am pretty sure that you have to give them a free pass."

"Never," Sokka grinned and detangled himself to stand. "Suki, come dance!"

"Alright, alright," she took his offered hands to stand. She didn't let go of Zuko though and tugged him up as well. "Let's give them something else to talk about."

Suki's smile was wicked, and Zuko knew he couldn't resist it. His reign was already dotted with scandal, why not cause a little more? It was just the Avatar's wedding after all.

(~~~)

This is how it happened, how they happened. What would have been easiest for all of them was if Zuko had found his place as part of Suki and Sokka's relationship. But things were never going to be easy because they were all still kids and all dealing with responsibility and trauma beyond their age. It was never going to go right the first time. 

What happened instead was that Suki and Sokka broke up, but remained friends, a couple of years after the end of the war. Suki and Zuko were each other's rebounds after this and Zuko breaking up with Mai, with the knowledge that while they fit together well, this wasn't the time to establish a forever kind of relationship. Instead, it was comfort. After Suki and Zuko broke up, years later, Sokka and Zuko started dating and it was good. More than good, the kind of "oh I could actually do this for the rest of my life" type of contentment and love.

The final change happened two years into that relationship when Suki came to help train new palace guards per Zuko's request (they had also parted on good terms). The three of them ended up spending all their free time together, getting to just be young adults, and happy. To get to reclaim for the summer a bit of the childhood they lost to war. None of them really notice when it changed from Suki sharing meals with them and joining in sparring, to Suki staying up late in their room as they all talked or joining them on their date excursions into the city.

It would be later that Suki told them that she wasn't going to say anything, even as she found her feelings for both of them were just still strong but felt different. Grown-up, as they all had. She didn't know if they felt the same way, and she could see how happy they made each other, how good they were for each other. There was no way she was going anything that could jeopardize that.

Zuko and Sokka, true to form, didn't figure it out until the day Suki was to leave and go back to the Earth Kingdom. When it felt like the very thought of Suki leaving was tearing a hole in everything. As if they had stumbled upon a missing piece and it was being taken away. They talked it through in what Zuko would admit was rather dramatic fashion and dramatically ran to stop Suki from leaving. At least not without hearing them out first.

"I didn't know it was possible to love more than one person at once," Zuko murmured that night. He quickly clarified, pushing himself up on one elbow, "I do now of course, but..."

"I know a few of my fellow warriors are in relationships with more than one partner," Suki said. She was getting to bask in the middle, and she turned her head towards Zuko.

"You figured it all out first, didn't you?" Sokka accused her, even as he snuggled closer.

"No," Suki said, picking up his hand. She whispered then. "I couldn't have even hoped you might feel the same way I did."

"Well, we do," Zuko said, shooting a look at Sokka, worried for a moment that he might disagree.

"Yeah," Sokka said, smiling and sitting up. "And you know what I think this calls for?"

"What?" Suki asked, reaching out a hand to run it over Sokka's back and the rolling muscles. Zuko couldn't blame her for that one bit.

"Midnight snacks," Sokka grinned over his shoulder and got up.

It didn't take long for Zuko to realize that having Sokka and Suki in the palace made it feel like home. Zuko tried to find ways to tell them that whenever he could.

(~~~)

They weren't always able to be in the same place, and sometimes a month would go by without them all being together. But the longer they were together, the more ways they found to make a schedule that puts their relationship in a high priority while still completing all their duties and obligations. 

Despite the pointed comments that had grown in number suggesting that Zuko marry, that he needed to produce an heir, it wasn't because they kept their relationship secret. Their families knew, of course. But so did his guards and the servants of the palace. No guest quarters were made up when Sokka and/or Suki came to stay, not to mention that Zuko's private rooms were as much filled with Zuko's things as his partners'. His advisors should certainly know unless they were purposefully being dense. Which was a good possibility.

This month saw Zuko leaning on the balcony of Sokka's Republic City townhouse, months after the wedding, sipping tea as he watched the sun rising over the bay. Suki came out and helped herself to her own cup from the tray on the table. "You're brooding again. That's never good."

"It's too early for brooding," Sokka said before Zuko could protest. He got himself a cup of tea and then wandered back into the house to get ready for his day.

Suki chuckled, settling on one of the cushions. Zuko turned so he was looking at her instead of the ocean. "You heard the councilman."

Zuko huffed, not even bothering to hide his smile at her. It faded though, as he said, "I'm still... thinking about what people have been saying."

"I wish you could just firebend them," Suki said, punching out her hand that wasn't holding the teacup. "If they want to return to Ozai's era of loveless marriages and unhappy families so much, you can lean into a mean Fire Lord persona."

"I never thought you'd encourage such violence," Zuko said, bumping his knee against her own.

"We need to figure out what their real problem is," Sokka said, coming out now fully dressed and getting more tea. He held the cup out to Zuko to be warmed.

Zuko held the cup for a moment before handing it back. "They don't like that I don't have an heir," he said, feeling vaguely nervous and nauseous just saying the words. He didn't know what his partners might feel about that. Kids were not something that had come up much.

"Oh," Sokka said and paused a moment. "Well, that actually makes a lot of sense. Between the assassination attempts and the fact you have been on the thrown for a while now-"

"I know it makes sense," Zuko snapped, sighing and pushing his hand into his hair. It was hanging loose around his shoulders because he didn't have anywhere he needed to be.

Sokka stepped forward, resting a hand on his arm. Once Zuko was looking at him, Sokka said in a hushed tone filled with honesty, "I've always wanted kids..."

Zuko felt his breath get stuck in his throat. He looked over at Suki, who was smiling slightly. She met his eyes and said, "Yeah, I'd be cool with being a mom."

"But with me?" Zuko said. "How do you know I won't make a horrible father? We all know how bad Ozai was. What if I can't-" He took a shaky breath, closing his eyes.

"Hey, hey," Sokka now had his hands on both of Zuko's shoulders, tea set aside. "One, you are nothing like your father. I know you need to be reminded of that, and I am reminding you right now. Two, you know Iroh is your dad right? Your real dad?"

Zuko nodded, leaning forward to rest his head on Sokka's shoulder.

"But I need to ask you this question," Suki said, close to his ear. She must have stood, her hand warm where it rested between her shoulders. "Do you want to be a parent, Zuko? Because if it's no, that's an okay answer too, even if your advisors don't agree."

Zuko was going to say he never thought about it before. But that would be a lie. The idea had been nipping at his heels for a few years now, coming when he saw young children playing in the park with their parents or sharing a meal. He took a deep breath, leaning back so he could look at them both. "Yeah. But only if it's with you."

Sokka beamed and Suki looked pleased. "Okay," Sokka said. "Now how do we get a baby?"

"Well Sokka-" Suki started as she held up her hands to gesture and Zuko laughed. Only they were able to get him to laugh so soon after he felt "broody." 

Sokka rolled his eyes as he visibly fought a laugh of his own. "Okay, smart ass. I meant how do we-" he waved a hand to encompass the three of them "-become parents. I know you've said you don't want to carry a baby."

Suki dropped her hands, growing serious once more as she nodded. "I don't."

"And I don't either," Sokka said. "So, where do we acquire a baby? We should also think about the fact that Zuko's advisors won't be happy unless the child is a continuation of the grand Fire Lord bloodline."

Zuko winced at that. He loved the idea of adopting a child but Sokka was right. "Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"No, it is, we're just going to need to be smart about it," Sokka assured. "Also, while we figure out how, there is a lot of other prep. It's not like we can walk out into the world and just become parents."

"It would be good for us all to think over if it's what we really want, too," Suki added, moving past them, giving Sokka a kiss on the cheek. "I have a feeling none of our minds will change, but we'll feel better for taking this slow." Patting Sokka's shoulder she added, "You better get to work. I need to get ready myself." before she vanished into the house.

"Ah shit, you're right," Sokka poured another cup of tea and drank it without even asking for it to be rewarmed. After making a face at the bitterness of over-steeped, cold tea, he pressed a quick kiss to Zuko's lips and hurried off. "See you both later!"

Zuko cleaned up after a little while, Sokka had gone and Suki was in the bathroom. Putting the tea away and washing the cups, making the bed, little things he had grown used to doing during his years of exile but rarely did when at the palace. There were far too many servants and not nearly enough of his own time. Today, he had nothing he needed to do until the evening when he was to view new inventions and meet the up and coming experts. Republic City had become a hub of the sciences and engineering, in part because of Sokka. The greatest minds from across the nations gathered and mingled, creating things more amazing than they could have without the talent from other nations.

Zuko went to see if Druk was awake. The little dragon liked to sleep in most mornings after Zuko fed him. And Zuko always did while he was making tea. He had learned the hard way that if Druk was not fed first thing, he would take such matters into his own hands, usually ruining Sokka's boots or Suki's armor. Sokka's only comment, the fifth time it had happened was, "At least he has a taste for good leather."

Druk was in the living room, curled up in the sun coming through the window there. The townhouse had been largely dragon proofed in the last few years, though the problem was that Druk kept growing, and thus there were always new ways that places needed to be protected.

At least he hadn't started breathing fire. Yet.

"Alright, I'm off!" Suki said, coming down the stairs. "You have a nice day off. I'll try not to be too jealous."

Zuko picked up Druk and met her by the door. She was her full armor and makeup, working with one of the local schools as a guest defense teacher. She reached up to scratch Druk where he was settled on Zuko's shoulder, then kissed Zuko. He was careful not to smug her make up as he smiled into the kiss.

"Be safe," he said when they parted.

"You too," Suki said. "No assassination attempts unless I am around."

"It's not like they check in with me to schedule when they attack," Zuko grumbled.

"Remember that time two attacked each other because they thought the others were guards?" Suki asked, and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Armatures, I should feel insulted," he joked, because at this point it was the best option.

"Indeed." Suki patted the fans at her hips. "But you're going to be without your two fierce warrior protectors."

"I have Druk," he said, as Druk nipped at his ear and tried to scramble out of the hold Zuko tried to put him in.

"He is ferocious," Suki agreed. "You want a little sibling Druk?" Druk turned his attention to her, and let out a little chirp. "I'll take that as a yes! Unanimous family decision." 

Zuko felt excitement begin to form. This was a serious thing they were considering, but Zuko knew if there was anyone he would be able to have a family with it would be them. Suki grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze as the clock in the courtyard began to chime.

"You better get going," Zuko said, and tried not to feel disappointed. He should try and schedule them a real vacation sometime soon. It had been too long since he got to spend a lazy day with both his partners.

"Yeah," Suki snagged her keys. "Later hot stuff." She winked and slipped out the door.

Zuko scratched Druk's chin. "What should we do, buddy?" Druk looked towards the door and made a sad little call. "Yeah, you miss your mom? Let's find something to distract us, hmm?"

It was tricky to go out anywhere as Fire Lord and not be recognized. Having one of the only dragons in the world didn't help with blending in. But Zuko had gotten more practiced at it over the years, and Druk was fine with curling up in one of Sokka's large bags to be carried. Only Toph knew it was him right away, grinning as she spotted him in the lobby of the police station. 

She excused herself from her officers and came over to him and punched his shoulder. "Hey your royal ass," Toph said. "You wanna get lunch?"

"Hi Toph," Zuko rubbed his shoulder. "I was hoping you'd be free."

"I'm the chief, I can make time," Toph shrugged. Zuko knew she actually took her job very seriously, but he'd never let her know he had figured out her "secret." "There is a new tea place that is almost as good as your uncle's we can go to."

As they left the station and Zuko followed Toph through the city streets, he asked, "Do you think the tea shop will mind a dragon?"

"Ah, I'm sure we can hide him on a chair," Toph shrugged. "Or maybe we could get him a booster seat!" They walked in silence for a bit before Toph said, "You're brooding."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?!"

"Have you tried not brooding? That should get them to stop," Toph laughed, slapping his shoulder.

"Haha," Zuko grumbled.

"Well, you clearly want to talk about something, so out with it!" Toph said, stopping and putting her hands on her hips.

"Sokka and Suki and I had a talk with morning-"  
"This better not be something gross," Toph pointed at him, nearly poking him in the face even though she knew where he was. "We have a strict no oogies allowed friendship."

Zuko rolled his eyes, though she couldn't see, and gently pushed her hand aside. "I just need to talk it out with someone who isn't going to tell anyone else."

"Okay fine," Toph said, even as a surprisingly gentle smile crossed her face for a moment. "What's up with you and your much cooler counterparts?"

"We have started talking about having a kid-"

"This is getting close to oogies," Toph said and began walking again. Zuko fell back beside her. 

"We need to have a kid without having a kid but also we need people to think the kid is my kid," Zuko said quickly before she could smack him.

Toph hummed and seemed to think this over. "Sounds like you need to steal one."

"I am not kidnapping a child!" he said, getting some strange looks. Being beside the chief of police only made things more questionable and he lowered his voice. "I would want to help a baby who wouldn't otherwise have a family." As he spoke out loud, the things he felt began to fall into place. "A Fire Nation citizen."

"The world is in such a state of flux, I'm sure there are orphans or people who aren't in a place to care for a child and want them to have a better life," Toph said. "I also think this isn't the real thing you're worried about. Sokka can mastermind a way to get people off your back to have an heir. So what's really got you brooding?"

They stepped into the tea house then, and Toph headed for a table near the back as she called, "Two of my usual please!" The young woman at the counter smiled and said, "Alright chief!"

They sat and Toph turned her focus all towards Zuko, foot tapping to keep him in her sight.

"I don't know if I can be a good parent," Zuko said, resting the bag on his lap and checking on Druk. Druk sat up, resting his chin on the table. "A good father. What if I do things I learned from Ozai?"

Toph took a deep breath, nodding. Zuko thought she would better understand, given her own relationship with her parents. He felt some weight lifted from his shoulders, being able to talk it out.

"I know I have Iroh, but even my mother did things that hurt my sister without meaning to," Zuko scratched Druk's chin. "How can I be sure I won't fuck up?"

"You can't," Toph said after a moment. Zuko felt his heart sink because that was the answer he feared. She continued after tea had been placed in front of them. "All you can do is your best. But you can't be sure you won't mess something up, or hurt your kid."

"What do you mean?" Zuko poured the tea, setting a cup gently against her hand so she knew where it was, before pouring a cup for himself. It was spicy and warm. 

"No one can, because we're all human and we all fuck up!" Toph said, tossing the hand not holding the tea into the air. "I'm sure even Iroh did things that weren't what you really needed in the moment. The difference in what you need to do is you need to listen. Listen to when your kid says they don't like something. If they tell you that you did something that hurt them, apologize."

"Oh," Zuko said, trying to think back about Uncle Iroh and all the ways he had shown Zuko he cared.

"Make sure you first build trust with your kid so that they will come to you with anything, including if you did or said something that hurt them." Toph's face was serious. He wondered how much she had thought about this. He knew his mind tended to flinch away from trying to understand the horrors of his childhood.

"It's about communication," Zuko murmured.

"Pretty much," Toph took a long drink for her cup. "Like what does a kid want? To be safe, to be loved, and to feel like they are understood. All that comes from expressing shit, and being honest."

"Some of that is in actions."

"Of course, people don't say actions speak louder than words for no reason. But also, you gotta tell your kid you love them, and you really do that by listening to them." Toph held out her cup and Zuko carefully poured her more tea.

"All I wanted was for my father to give a damn, even if all the things he did I knew were wrong," Zuko said.

"And all I wanted was for my parents to see, pun intended, who I really was," Toph said. "We were both punished for not being what our parents wanted. What you need to do is not expect your child to be a mirror of you or to fulfill some dream of yours. They just need to be whoever they are, and you need to love, support, and care for them as they grow."

Zuko drank more of the tea, the warmth, and a surprising calm coming from it and Toph's words. "I think I can do that."

"You have two others to help keep you in check, and you to do the same for them," Toph said, her tapping foot slowing.

"Yeah," Zuko smiled. "You know, Sokka's going to be a really great dad."

"No shit," Toph laughed. "Him and Sugarqueen both are well adjusted and had good parents. Not perfect, but good. They have a lot less shit to work through."

"He's also got the dad jokes down."

"Honestly, it's like he has been training since he was a kid," Toph shook her head, and Zuko joined her laughing. "I would bet you and Suki will do just fine though."

"Thanks, Toph, that means a lot." Zuko poured some tea now it was cooler onto a saucer and added honey. Placing it in front of Druk to lap up, Zuko looked back up at Toph.

"Yeah yeah," Toph deflected the affection with practiced ease. Zuko knew better than to push it. "You're paying for lunch."

(~~~)

It was when Zuko was first with Suki that he removed two specific laws his great grandfather had put in place. The first was one making any relationships between two men or two women illegal. The second of making it a crime to harbor such couples, which made businesses such as bars or bookstores "catering" to that "lifestyle" illegal. He then added two laws to replace them: the first to make it so couples of all types could be married and the second to make it illegal to discriminate against anyone based on sexual orientation or gender identity.

He had been thinking of doing this for a long time, even when he was a little boy and thought that one day he would be Fire Lord and could have such power. Now, almost five years into his reign, he had the documents spread across his bed as he went over the wording, making sure it was perfect. Suki was sitting across from him, giving things a second look.

"I'm really glad you're doing this," Suki said, glancing up from the scroll she held. She was out of her guard's uniform, instead dressed in a loose green tunic and pants.

"I should have done it sooner," Zuko murmured. "It's just-"

"The last few years have been hectic between assassination attempts and trying to prevent war between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom from breaking back out?" Suki pointed out, voice almost teasing.

"I'm being ridiculous again."

"No, just beating yourself up for things out of your own control," Suki leaned over, and tugged his hair out of its topknot, putting his crown piece aside. "Now, Zuko, you are not Fire Lord right now. Talk to me."

Zuko thought over the words that had chased themselves around his head. The ones he pushed down often enough that to grasp them was hard. He'd been more honest with himself and his feelings in the last years, or at least he tried to be.

Suki seemed to see the fear in his face. Moving closer, she took his hand but kept her eyes on his. "Avatar Kyoshi did not hide the fact she fell in love with both men and women. It has made the culture of the island much more accepting than a lot of other places in the world."

Zuko nodded, twining their fingers together. A longing tugged at his chest. "That sounds wonderful. I hope one day the Fire Nation can be so accepting."

Suki nodded, still not looking away. "I grew up in that environment, and it was easy for me to know that I liked girls as much as I liked boys."

Zuko clutched her hand tighter, needing the anchor. "I've never said it out loud. Not really. Mai and I knew it was something we had in common, but..." It had never needed to be spoken, not when it was so dangerous. "I haven't even been able to tell my uncle."

Suki nodded, her face showing nothing but acceptance and understanding. "Do you want to tell me?"

"Yeah... yeah, I think I can do that." Zuko took a deep breath. "I, Fire Lord Zuko, am bisexual and I am putting these laws into effect not just because it is the right thing to do but because it affects me personally." It was a rush of words and made him feel slightly dizzy to get out. But there was also relief.

Suki smiled at him, leaning forward to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Thank you for trusting me."

"Thank you for listening," Zuko said, and found he was able to smile back. "And for helping with all this."

"I may not be the most knowledgeable on legal procedures, but I'm happy to help," Suki assured. "In fact, I'm honored." She tapped a finger on the nearest scroll. "Do you think Mai and Ty Lee will take advantage of the changes?"

Zuko smiled. "I don't know. But I want to make sure they can be open about their relationship. It will also make it easier for that warrior of yours... Yu Yan? Who seems to have seduced one of my maids."

"They're so cute together!" Suki enthused, before growing serious once more. "But this will help so many. Even if it takes time for the culture to change, this is a huge push in the right direction."

"Sometimes, that's all I can do," Zuko said. "I must leave this nation better than I found it."

"You already have."

(~~~)

Sokka was behaving oddly. Zuko and Suki's eyes met as he paced around the house for the third time, and Suki raised a brow in question. There were two tactics for this sort of situation. Either wait Sokka out until he was ready to talk, or they needed to sit him down and try to get him to talk. Because sometimes Sokka just wouldn't talk and would stress himself out trying to figure things out on his own.

Zuko wasn't the only one who broods.

It had been over a week since the idea of having a kid was floated. After talking with Toph, Zuko found he was more excited than scared, and reading books on the subject helped. Zuko wondered if what was bothering Sokka had something to do with that.

"Alright, come here," Suki said when Sokka paced past them again, tugged until Sokka sat in the middle of the couch. Zuko put the paperwork aside he had been looking through. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Sokka said, moving as if he might stand again. Suki draped an arm around his shoulders and Zuko turned to rest his legs across Sokka's lap. Druk moved from where he had been laying along the back of the couch to curl around the back of Sokka's neck.

"You're trapped," Zuko said, taking one of Sokka's hands and playing with his fingers. "You must now reveal your plans."

Sokka slumped a bit but didn't try and tug away, though he could if he wanted. He had the advantage of at least height on both Zuko and Suki. "I don't have any plans to reveal."

"You're pouting, I don't believe you," Suki said, leaning closer to him. "We have ways of making you talk."

Sokka raised his brows at her. "Promise?"

"Yes," Zuko said, reaching up and gently tugging Sokka's hair out of its wolf tail. "Once you tell us what's up, you will be rewarded. But not before."

"Hey!" Sokka protested and Suki tried to hide a laugh in her hands.

"You heard the Fire Lord," Suki said, pressing a kiss to Sokka's cheek before leaning away when he turned towards her to try and kiss her back.

"He's not my Fire Lord," Sokka muttered, but moved to reach into his pocket. "I hadn't figured out a plan for how I wanted to do this... so this is your fault that this isn't going to be in my amazing dramatic style."

"We have a baby dragon, don't you think we have enough drama in our lives?" Suki's voice was warm with laughter.

"Fair point," Sokka took his hand out and it took Zuko a moment to realize what he was seeing. He could Suki gasp. Zuko looked at Sokka's face and watched as Sokka awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, moving Druk away.

Looking back at Sokka's hand, Zuko stopped himself from reaching out. In Sokka's callused palm were two necklaces, ones of the same style Katara wore. Betrothal necklaces. One was of teal leather, the stone a rounded, pale opal. The other was a band of purple silk, the stone blue jade. They were carved with the same design, an artful combination of fan, boomerang, and flame.

Sokka began talking quickly. "I know we can't officially marry, for a lot of different reasons. But I wanted to make something to signify my love and commitment to the both of you. I've been working on these for a while, and after we started talking about expanding our family, I thought... I wanted you to have them."

Zuko knew he had tears in his eyes, and he looked up at Suki to see she was similarly affected. They then both focused on Sokka. Zuko reached up and gently wiped a tear from Sokka's cheek.

"Sokka," he tried, but had to clear his throat. "Sokka, they're beautiful. You honor us."

Suki expressed her joy by surging forward, shoving Zuko's legs out of the way so that she could settle on Sokka's lap to kiss him. Druk gave a chirp of protest and decided it was best for him to fly out of the room. Zuko took the necklaces from Sokka's hand, so they were free to rest on Suki's waist.

When they parted, Zuko took the necklace he knew was Suki's and moved to place it around her neck. Sokka watched with a smile as Zuko fastened the leather. Suki touched the opal with a watery smile.

"Here let me do yours," Suki said. He handed it to her, turned to face away from them, and held his hair to the side. The silk was cool and soft, the fit perfect.

Turning back, Zuko saw their smiles matched his own. He leaned in and claimed his own kiss from Sokka, threading his hand through Sokka's hair.

"Love you," he murmured as he pulled back. The rest of the evening happily dissolved from there. 

(~~~)

It was clear that Sokka was completely besotted with his nephew. Katara and Aang's first child was born nearly five years after their marriage. Little Bumi seemed just as pleased to be held by his uncle, cooing and tugging at Sokka's beard as Sokka talked to him. Katara and Aang had slipped off to have a much needed nap, leaving Bumi in Sokka's care.

Zuko watched Sokka with the baby and his heart ached with longing. It was nearly five years since they began thinking about expanding their family. The time had made it easier for Zuko to ignore snide comments from advisors or other leaders. But in that time, he found himself longing for a bigger family. He wanted to share the happiness that he had with Suki and Sokka with a kid, along with the extended family of his uncle, Aang, Katara, Toph, Mai, and Hakoda.

He knew he wasn't the only one feeling that longing. Suki was resting her head on his shoulder as they watched Sokka care for his nephew. She huffed a frustrated sigh, "Someone get that man a baby."

"We will," Zuko murmured back, turning to press a kiss to her hair.

"Why am I getting emotional?" Suki muttered, and Zuko couldn't blame her. He found her hand balled into a fist and gently opened it. "It sometimes hits me that we've all been through so much and now we get to bring children into this better world."

"There is something surreal about it," Zuko agreed. "There is still so much work to do, and yet..."

And yet they got to sit in one of the common rooms of this new air temple, still in the process of being built. They got to sit here and spend the time with family, with new life. They were in a future that many times Zuko had been unsure if he would ever get to see.

Sokka came over to them, little Bumi blinking curiously. Sokka crouched so they were all at the same level. "This is your Aunt Suki and Uncle Zuko. You met them earlier but you probably forgot because you're a baby."

Bumi gave a gurgly laugh in response, reaching both arms out and flapping them around.

"Hey there little guy," Suki leaned closer, holding out a finger. Bumi grabbed it and stared up at her. She moved a bit so Zuko could get close as well.

Bumi turned his focus on Zuko, little mouth falling into an O shape. He let go of Suki's finger and reached out both hands to touch Zuko's scar. Bumi was clearly not scared, just curious, and a fear Zuko didn't know he had vanished.

"It's nice to meet you," Zuko murmured, smiling as Bumi gave a happy coo in response.

(~~~)

Summer in the Fire Nation was brutal for Sokka, though it was also when the council was out and he had the most free time. Zuko had made sure there were places throughout the place that Sokka could retreat to when the sun got too much. They were both relieved to be going to the cooler Kyoshi Island for several weeks.

Sokka was pacing around their cabin on the ship, and Zuko couldn't blame him. Suki's last letter had caused a hope that could be easily extinguished. There was a young woman, Qing, who had taken refuge with the warriors, who wasn't able and didn't want to keep the child she carried. She was from the old colonies, fleeing potential wrath from her family for having a child out of wedlock. This was their best chance to adopt a child that would still leave the question in the air for most as to if they were Zuko's.

"What if the father comes to claim the child?" Sokka asked. The letter from Suki was clutched in his hands.

"It sounds like that would be very unlikely," Zuko reminded, keeping control of his own nerves by focusing on the fact Sokka needed him.

"What if she changes her mind and wants to keep the baby?" Sokka tossed out next.

"That is within her rights, we must respect such a decision," Zuko fiddled with the bed cover, picking at threads on the blanket. "But it sounds like that, if possible, is even less likely than the father coming into the picture."

"What if the baby doesn't like us?" Sokka spun around.

"That's not how this works," Zuko said. "The baby wants to be loved and cared for. That's what babies need."

"What if-"

"Sokka," Zuko stood and caught his shoulders. "We have done and will do everything within our powers to do this. Right now, worrying about "what ifs" isn't going to help anything."

Sokka leaned further into Zuko until their foreheads touched. Together, they breathed, a routine they had fallen into since their first month together. A simple act of comfort and grounding when sometimes all that they could see were the worst-case scenarios.

When Zuko saw Sokka's breathing even out, he asked, "Do you want to go up on deck and spar?" Always a good distraction.

Sokka pulled away, nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, that'd be nice."

Zuko moved and grabbed their swords from the trunk. Sokka picked up Druk from where he was napping on a pillow on the bed, and the dragon scrambled up onto his shoulder. All the water around seemed to make Druk a little nervous, and they made sure he was always with someone when they were traveling by sea.

There weren't many people on deck, just a couple of Zuko's guards. When there were new guards, if they were from the Fire Nation, they would get jumpy when seeing Zuko spar with Sokka or Suki. But these two knew the drill well and settled out of the way to finish their pai sho game.

As Sokka put Druk down so he could watch, Zuko unsheathed his two dao, giving them a practiced twirl. 

"I always worry you’re going to cut your arms when you do that," Sokka called, drawing his single dark blade.

"Don't distract," Zuko fell into the proper stance. "You want to really spar or not?"

"Yeah, yeah," Sokka began to pace, shifting his balance.

They circled each other, looking for the tells they knew by heart. Sometimes Zuko would find a book of new (or ancient) sword techniques, to train in secret and get the better of Sokka. It had worked a few times, but Sokka would do the same thing, and they would just relearn each other, borrowing moves if they worked for their own fighting style. 

Sokka was the first one to lunge, which Zuko had been expecting. He wanted to make sure this was a distraction enough and quickly brought his all. Sokka caught on, and the dance became less familiar and more challenging. They were so focused, they almost didn't hear the captain call that land was in sight. 

They both stopped, panting. "No winner huh?" Sokka said, straightening and wiping the sweat from his brow.

"We can continue this later," Zuko assured, sheathing his blades. Druk knew that meant it was safe for him to run over and tried to claw up to sit on Zuko's shoulder. Sokka put his own sword away and picked Druk up before he could rip Zuko's clothes.

"Young man, you know better," Sokka jokingly scolded as he cradled the little dragon. Druk just gave a little hum and flicked his tongue at Sokka. "Okay, you're forgiven. Are you excited to see your mom?"

They made port half an hour later, Suki meeting them there at the dock. Sokka swung down off the ship without waiting for it to be fully docked with a shout of, "Suki!" before flinging himself into her arms. Druk flew after him, circling until he decided to land beside Suki and paw at Suki's dress.

She was in her full uniform, so she must have been doing some training with new recruits before coming to meet them. Zuko helped finish securing the boat before grabbing his and Sokka's bags. His guards knew there was little they needed to do now that they were on Kyoshi Island. Zuko felt safer here and when he was in Sokka's townhouse than he ever did in the palace.

That might be more about who he was with. Because with Sokka and Suki, he was safe even from the haunting memories that lingered in the palace halls. Leaning in between Sokka and Suki as they were now talking, Druk in her arms, Zuko kissed her. Suki turned her attention to him with a smile.

"Missed you," Zuko offered.

"I was just telling her that!" Sokka said, wrapping an arm around Zuko's shoulders. The other he rested on Suki's as they all turned and began to make their way into town, Suki carrying Druk and Zuko carrying the bags.

They were to settle into one of the little guest houses near where the warriors trained. The whole operation had grown since the war, as more people wanted to join. A few men and non-binary people had joined the ranks as well. The guest houses were for warriors like Suki or Ty Lee who spent a good amount of time traveling. Simple and small with only one room, there was a place for a little fire and a futon behind a screen. It was luxury, compared to how they all used to sleep rough as kids. Druk investigated while they put down their bags, before curling up in the hearth to sleep.

"I guess he's tuckered out from me carrying him," Suki chuckled, turning to leave once more. "Do you want to meet Qing or find something to eat first?"

"I think Sokka can't wait to meet Qing," Zuko said and Sokka nodded.

"Do you think she will really approve of us to be her baby's parents?" Sokka asked, the fears from the ship coming back and Zuko would admit that he was equally desperate for an answer.

Suki took one of Sokka's hands and one of Zuko's. It felt like a lifeline especially as she assured, "I've talked with her a lot. I think she has already made up her mind. This is really just a formality."

"Oh god, what if we do something to mess it all up!" Sokka said.

Suki turned to him, her conviction clear. "Sokka, you are going to be the most amazing Dad. You have planned for everything. Just answer the questions she has."

"You really have thought of everything," Zuko reminded him. "From baby proofing the palace and your home to having baby-sized parkas."

"Those are so cute," Suki said with a smile. "The tiny little mittens..."

"And we'll be here beside you, none of us is doing this alone," Zuko reminded.

"Okay..." Sokka took a deep breath. "We can do this."

Suki had been right that Qing didn't have any concerns. She was excited to talk with both Sokka and Zuko, after what Suki had told her of them. She'd been a little awkward around Zuko at first before Sokka had her laughing and relaxing. The guest house she was staying in had been fitted for her comfort, and she talked excitedly about her plans of training with the warriors once she was able.

"I want to be able to train the other women in my town," she explained. Qing was young, only a few years older than Zuko had been when he took the throne. It seemed silly that he used to think of himself as grown up, and he could completely understand why Qing was not ready to be a parent.

Which led to a question Zuko knew he needed to ask. "Are you comfortable with your child being in line to be the heir of the Fire Nation?"

Qing's face sobered at the question. "It's... it's not something I ever thought I would need to consider. I have to be honest that I don't quite know the answer," she rested a hand on her stomach, before looking back at Zuko. "What I do know... what is clear to me, is that you, Suki, and Sokka will be amazing parents to my baby. I couldn't be happier to know she is going to be so cared for and so loved."

Zuko bowed where he sat, Sokka smiling at his side. "Thank you."

(~~~)

Izumi was born a week later. A healthy baby who spent her first month living among her mom's warriors and under the constant attention of at least one of her fathers. Qing nursed her, but that was it, relieved to hand Izumi back to one of her parents once she was full. Sokka messaged Katara to talk about alternatives to feed Izumi because soon they would need to make the trek back to the Fire Nation.

Zuko returning with a child caused less of a stir than he expected. Admittedly, he hadn't yet announced anything, stopping only with the note that Iroh would continue to sit in Zuko's place at meetings for at least another two weeks. He planned on focusing his time to be with his family, though he did not say so directly.

Izumi was beautiful and was the center of everyone's attention, including Druk's. Druk knew he wasn't allowed to crawl into Izumi's crib, because she was still so small and fragile. Instead, he would curl around the base or would find a place to perch above it to keep an eye on the little princess.

Towards the end of that first week at home, Iroh came into Zuko's rooms, followed by one of the servants. They both carried trays of food before the servant left with a quick bow and Zuko's thanks.

"I thought you all might need a reminder to eat," Iroh smiled, moving to where Zuko sat, Izumi sleeping in his arms as Sokka napped beside them on the couch, head resting on Zuko's shoulder. "How is my little grandniece?"

"She's finally napping again," Zuko reported, smiling back at Iroh, even as he felt vaguely exhausted. Suki came out of the bedroom at the sound of Iroh's voice, tying on a robe before getting the food plated.

"She likes to change up when she feels like sleeping each day," Suki added, sitting in the chair next to Iroh. "And only Druk seems to be able to sleep through her crying, though only after he checks to make sure she is alright."

Iroh chuckled. "I wish I could give some suggestions but..."

"It's just how infants are," Suki finished and popped a dumpling in her mouth. Her expression was soft as she looked at their daughter.

"Rumors have started," Iroh said, reaching out to run a gentle finger down Izumi's round cheek. "I assume you have a plan for introducing her to the Nation."

"I'm working on it," Sokka mumbled, before yawning and sitting up.

"He's the plan guy," Zuko said with a smile.

Suki passed Sokka the plate of food and her chopsticks. He happily accepted them. Iroh stood and went about his routine of making tea. It was soothing for Zuko to watch him, a feeling of contentment and being loved accompanying his movements. Izumi moved in his arms, curling closer and Zuko pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Commonly, it is well known within the inner circles, though not the Fire Nation population, when a member of the royal family is on the way," Sokka said, starting his explanation with what Iroh knew. "The baby is usually introduced to select members of the public and announced to the Nation a week or so after they are born. Clearly we have already broken such conventions." Sokka leaned over and grabbed a scroll from a nearby table. "So our best bet is to introduce Izumi to the people and the advisors at the same time. That way, if any of the advisors have issues with it, they can't do anything without wider problems, such as making the public upset."

Iroh nodded, setting a cup of tea near Zuko, before handing one to Sokka and one to Suki. He settled back in his chair with his own and the teapot close at hand. "How do you think we should make the announcement?"

"Zuko and I were thinking about holding a celebration, one that any folks for the capital can come to, in the palace grounds," Sokka handed the scroll over. "We'd want to be careful, of course, but I think the Nation could use a celebration."

"Izumi is certainly something worth celebrating," Suki said, setting her tea down. "Let me hold her so you can eat, Zuko."

Zuko stood, resting Izumi carefully in Suki's arms. The baby fussed for a moment before Suki's gentle rocking put her back to sleep. Zuko stretched, his back cracking, before moving to get his own food. He set a plate on the floor for Druk, who had come to investigate the smell of dinner.

Iroh was smiling again at his little grandniece. "She is something worth celebrating. The next generation." Iroh looked over at Zuko. "What is going to be your answer when one of your nosier advisors asks about her biological parents."

"I will tell them she is my daughter. They can interpret that however they wish, as long as they acknowledge her as the heir," Zuko settled back on the couch. Sokka snagged some food from his plate.

"Let me know what I can do to help," Iroh said.

"You've already done so much for us, Uncle," Suki said, smiling.

"Yeah, thank you for helping us have this time," Sokka agreed as Zuko leaned into his side. Zuko happily basked in the warmth of his family. It was more than he could ever have dreamed of, when he was 13 and so angry at the world.

A happy beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I might make this part of a series if I explore more of how they got together or Izumi growing up...


End file.
